Charmed Glee
by ms.hummel-anderson-cullen
Summary: Kurt and his sisters are the all powerful Charmed ones. along with their whitelighter, Blaine, follow them as they fight demons even some that are too handsome. Anything can happen!
1. Waiting

~Kurt POV~

My head was killing me, that's all I knew. The people talking at the club didn't help, glasses clinking didn't help either nor did the loud booming music did either. I was at our usual booth at my sister's club, K3, and I sipped my usual Shirley Temple. I was awaiting the arrival of my two sisters, Katy and Kathrine. I squirmed in my seat. I soon saw a familiar face: Blaine. oh how I longed for the day he left his boyfriend and came to me. He has been dating this scumbag named Sebastian, who just happens to be an ex-demon.

"hey!" blaine said happily as he sat down. He was wearing his usual red skinny pants and black button up shirt with a bow tie, his obbesion.

"hey what took you so long?" I ask. I was kinda mad because no one in my family knows time management. For example if you told them to be at K3 at 7 o clock they would be there at 7 : 30. "ive been here since 7 and its 7:45"

He smiled that smile. I knew he was hiding something. " well as I was leaving Sebastian came and surprised me. " I just sat there. I tried not to show how much I loated Sebastian. Blaine started talking about Sebastians oh so wonderful surprise. I blocked it out because I was so focused on the beautiful whtielighter that sat in front of me. I loved every bit of him. I loved his curly hair that he hid under emnourmous amounts of hair gel. I loved his silver engagement ring on his left finger. Wait what? I looked over at blaine who held up his left hand. I looked at his fingers. On his ring finger I saw a silver band. I couldn't think.

" whats that?i ask. I scrambled for words."Is that what I think it is,….. are… you?"

He laughed and smiled " Im engaged!"

* * *

i know it was short but here it is please read and review.


	2. Bite Me

Thank you for reading! Warning mentions of MPREG! This is set after the wedding.

Sebastian POV

* * *

My plan is working. Everyone except for that damn Kurt trusts me. No matter, he's the least of my worries. Kurt still thinks I'm evil, which you know is true I mean the source of all evil isn't a dancing unicorn. I was down in my lair when the seer came. I rolled my eyes.

"My king," she said as she bowed down to me. I love it when they do that. "The candy is ready." I turn around and look at her.

"What do you mean candy? You were supposed to make a potion!" I yell. I am angry. Down here if you want something done right you have to do it yourself.

"You can't very well give a fertility potion to a white lighter and expect him to drink it" she said as she walked closer to me. The plan was if I have Blaine carry my child then the true heir will take the throne and I shall rule forever. I smiled at my thought.

"So he eats the candy and then what?" I ask.

"Give these to him to eat." She said as she handed me a bag of red vines. "The more he eats the more chances of him getting pregnant. You don't even have to have sex and then if it worked then tomorrow he should already have symptoms" I take the bag and shimmer up to the manor.

The manor was quiet. I saw Blaine sitting at his laptop typing. I hide the red vines behind my back. I walk up to him. "Penny for your thoughts" I say smoothly. Blaine jumped and orbed out and in.

"SEBASTIAN" he yells at me as I sit down in the chair next to him. I pull him into my lap. "Don't do that! You know that in this house never ever sneak up on any one." He says and then kisses me. I laugh.

"Well I went to the pent house and you weren't there so I had to find you somewhere." I lied. I crackle the bag behind my back.

"What's that?" he asks.

"Oh nothing just a present" I say. I hand him the bag and his face lights up.

"RED VINES!" he yells happily. He opens the bag as fast as his fingers let him. He quickly grabs one and eats it.

"I just thought as much as you've been working I figured that you would want a treat." We sit there for a while I feed him almost the whole bag.

"Oh honey do you want one?" he asked.

I shake my head. "No honey they are yours and only yours." And the baby will be mine.

* * *

The next day

Blaine POV

* * *

I get up from the bed to find it empty. I wonder where Sebastian is. I walk out into the living room in the pent house. I see Sebastian sitting at the table. For some reason I feel really dizzy. It can't be from that harpy scratch I got last night. Katharine checked me out and said I was fine. I sit down. Sebastian walks over and pulls up a tray and opens the lid.

"Here is your vegetarian egg white omelet just the way you like it" he says. I look at the eggs and my stomach turns.

"Thanks honey but my stomach has other plans" I say to him. Sebastian bit his lip as he sat back down.

"Do you think it's because of that harpy scratch?"

I shake my head "no I already had Katharine check it out she said everything looked fine" I explain "so don't worry in fine" his face drops.

"Well I am going to worry Blaine!" he said sternly. He never used that tone before.

"What's that supposed to mean Sebastian?" I ask. I don't know why I am getting angry. "That I can't go help my charges on my own"

"Well when you get hurt I want to know as soon as possible" he says upset. I get even madder.

"You know Sebastian it's kind of hard to text you and say hey a demon is throwing Kurt around I love you promise I will be careful xoxo while you get thrown around" I say. I see him get even angrier at me.

"Your funny Blaine" he laughs. Why does he keep doing this? He has been acting funny for a while.

"What has gotten into you?" I ask angrily. I hear my phone vibrate. I look at it.

_Hey dude Kurt's in the hospital come quick – Katharine _

"It's Katharine" I say. "Kurt's in the hospital" I get up and grab my jacket. "I got to go bye" I don't bother I kiss him. He made me mad. Why is he like this?

"Yeah I bet" I hear him say.

* * *

At the hospital

Third POV

* * *

"Blaine I am so glad you're here" Katy says as Blaine walks into the room. Kurt's face lights up. Kurt had been attacked by a bunch of bats. His face and body had all kinds of scratches.

"Yeah Kurt's been driving us crazy" Katharine says. Blaine smiles.

"Blaine" Kurt says "your here I thought you wouldn't be able to make it with Sebastian's rules" Blaine's eyes begin to tear up.

"No he understands" he replies.

"It sounds bad" Katy says "you two have a fight?" Blaine tenses up. They did have an argument but he didn't want to admit it.

"Um no" Blaine's says. "It's just he got a little upset about me getting hurt that's all" Kurt looks at Blaine.

"O well I hope nothing bad becomes of it like you know divorce" Kurt says. Blaine looks at him sadly and confused.

"No Kurt I don't think that will happen" Blaine replied softly.

"It was just a thought" Blaine walks out of the room for a minute to collect his thoughts.

"oh my God Kurt" both Katy and Katharine say at the same time " what are you thinking you don't just ask after one fight ' hey you guys going to break up?'" Kurt stares at them for a second.

"Well it was just a thought okay" Kurt says while biting his lip.

"A very well planned out thought to get them divorced so you can have him all to yourself!" Katy says. Katharine turns to her brother.

"Yeah we know your plan"

Kurt sat there for a moment "I just want to know what is so wrong with trying to have what you can never have" he says "it is a possibility that Blaine and I will get together in the end but I know that if destiny has allowed Blaine to be hurt by a so called ex demon then he will and guess who will be there to pick up Blaine when he finds out: me and I know that and I don't have Katharine premonition powers"

"So you still think he is a demon?" Katharine asks. Kurt turns his head away.

"Yes as a matter of fact" Blaine walks into the room again.

"So do you think it's demonic?" Katy asks trying to talk about something else.

"Well I am thinking vampires" Kurt says. Blaine turns towards Kurt.

"Uhhh that's not possible" Blaine says "because vampires attack in human form not in a swarm of bats"

"So basically we are screwed" Kurt says angrily.

"Yeah basically" Blaine replies.

"That's not different than any other day" Kurt says as he looks under a bandage. Blood starts to drip. Blaine feels nauseated and faints. They all look at him except for Katharine

"Yeah and you wish you were being screwed by Blaine right" Katharine says to Kurt. Kurt turns to her

"OH MY GOSH KATHRINE!" Kurt gasps.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review


	3. Telling Him

Reviews are lovely! Now this is set the next day.

Kurt POV

* * *

I walk into the pent house slowly. I shouldn't be here. I know they just had a fight but I don't know maybe I should just turn around and leave. No I have to tell Blaine I have feelings for him. No one is in the house. I hear yelling from the master bedroom. I slowly walk over to the doors.

"What do you mean I had to have sex with him!" I hear Sebastian yell. Is he talking about Blaine? "You told me to feed him the damn candy and then he would get pregnant!"

"But I made the potion wrong!" I hear a female voice say. "Whoever has sex with him next will be the father!" I could tell Sebastian was livid. "Why does this matter? You love him no?"

"No I don't love him its Sebastian's love not mine." Wait Sebastian is the source. I couldn't hear anymore I ran out to the the elevator. I had to tell Blaine.

* * *

I sprint up to Blaine's room. I knock on the door.

"Come in" I hear Blaine yell. I walk in. He had tears in his eyes. I sigh.

"Hey you "I say casually. "You don't look to hot" I sit on his bed with him.

"I just don't think Sebastian and me will work" he said. I look in his eyes.

"Oh honey don't worry" I say. Oh crap I just called him honey. Please don't realize.

"Did you just call me honey?" he asked. He looked confused.

"Um yeah I mean we are friends right" I say. I tried to play it off but it wasn't working.

"Yeah" he said "but lately I haven't really been thinking of Sebastian" my eyes widen. He grabs my hand.

"What have you been thinking about?" I ask.

"You" he replies. Oh son of a bitch. I wish he would just kiss me already.

"Is that good or bad?" I ask slowly. He looks down and then puts a hand to my chin.

"You tell me" he then pulls me into a kiss. I feel like I am floating. His lips are so warm and soft. We part.

"You take my breathe away" I sigh. Somehow we end up on top of each other. He tugs on my shirt. "Wait!" I yelp. I need to tell him.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked. I shake my head.

"No you are so gentle" I say. "I have to tell you that Sebastian gave you a potion to get you pregnant with his baby but come to find out the person you have sex with next will be the father and he is the source!" I blurt out. Smooth Kurt. He just kissed me passionately. We part. "Wait why are you doing this?"

"Because I think it was you I was supposed to be married too." He says. He tugs on my shirt again.

"Wait what about the potion" I say.

"Well looks like we can turn our closet into nursery." He says

* * *

Alright there it is! Please review.


	4. Elders

I don't own glee or charmed. Blaine has filed for divorce! : )

* * *

Blaine POV

I am pregnant there is no doubt about it. I rinsed out my mouth for the seventh time. I hear banging on the door.

"Come on Blaine!" I hear Katy yell at me. "I have to shower!" I roll my eyes.

"Go use the other shower!" I yell back. I look at myself in the mirror. I'm all sweaty. Suddenly a burp and an orb come out. Oh dear God what is happening? It's alright. I'm pregnant.

"All my stuff is here!" she yelled back. Boy is she looking to get on my nerves today. "That's not right! I need to shower!"

"Hey you know what?" I yell back at her. "It's not right but it's okay" I hope Kurt's day is better than mine.

* * *

Katherine POV

I walk into the Lima Mirror slowly looking around for Kurt. I want to know what all that banging was last night. I know that Blaine filed for divorce but still I want to know what is going on. I notice Kurt's office door was closed. I walk up to it. I knock and let myself in. I saw Kurt standing at the window looking out. He seemed so sad.

"Hey you" I say casually. He jumps.

"Hey" he says softly.

"Are you okay?" I ask. He sits down at his desk and sighs heavily.

"Do you think I will be a good father?" he asked. I stared at him for a moment. He's dead serious.

"Well yeah" I say. "Why?"

"Blaine's pregnant" he says. I plop down on the couch. Blaine can't be.

"With you?" I ask flatly. He rubs his eyes.

"No with some guy at the gas station" he says sarcastically. "Yes me!"

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

"I don't know" he chokes out. He starts to cry. "The elders don't want us together. I don't know how we will be able to get married and have a baby" I walk over and hug him. He starts to sob. What are we going to do?

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review


	5. Authors note

**After thinking long and hard about this story, I have decided to delete the story. I don't update it and no one really interested in the story and if you have any objections please let me know.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ms. Hummel-Anderson-Cullen**


End file.
